


sonata

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Slight OOC, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: - Интересную, конечно, дату выбрали для проведения конкурса - 14 февраля.AU, в которой Йоу не вступала в самом начале в Аква, и группа состоит всего из 8 человек.17/07/2019
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 1





	sonata

_— Я хочу произвести на неё впечатление._

_— И именно поэтому ты просишь у меня ноты от её произведения?_

_— Из моего окружения только ты, Канан, Дайя, Руби и Чика общаетесь с ней. Если я скажу об этом Чике, ты думаешь она умолчит? Руби… Не знаю насчёт неё. А Канан с Дайей… Короче, Мари, помоги мне!_

*******

— Интересную, конечно, дату выбрали для проведения конкурса — 14 февраля. — пробурчала Рико, укладывая свою голову на стол в клубной комнате.

— А мне кажется, что всё очень даже неплохо складывается, разве нет, Рико-чан? — сказала Чика-чан, входя в кабинет с очередной коробкой, внутри которой, как и всегда, лежали костюмы. — Ты же хочешь сказать ей о своих чувствах, и я считаю, что это очень даже неплохая возможность для тебя.

« _Всё было бы проще, если бы это было не в День Святого Валентина,_ — выругалась девушка у себя в мыслях. — _В конце концов, она наверняка будет занята с организацией и прочим на этом конкурсе!_ »

Она? Кто именно? Сейчас всё прояснится.

— Ну знаешь, — тут в разговор встряла Канан. — Если бы она была вместе с нами в клубе, тебе было бы ещё тяжелее, чем сейчас. Так что довольствуйся тем, что имеешь, и пользуйся моментом.

« _Мне бы твою уверенность._ » Рико надула щёки в знак неодобрения. А щёки эти уже успели порозоветь, ведь перед глазами так и вертелось лицо той самой, что захватило её сердце. Эти голубые глаза, напоминающие океан, который она так любит, — нет! — небо, безоблачное, приятного лазурного оттенка, радующего тысячи, — нет! — миллионы взглядов! А выражение? Выражение, выказывающее холодное спокойствие, буквально каменное, но имеющее возможность в миг потеплеть и начать дарить улыбки! Ох, а её фирменная улыбка--.

— _Earth to Riko~_! Вылезай из своих фантазий, дорогуша!

— Э?! — Что ж, вновь смущение пожирает Рико сполна, хотя последняя этого не просила. — Каких ещё фантазий?!

— Это уже у тебя нужно спрашивать, Рико. — хитро подмигнула Мари, продолжая поддразнивать безнадёжную второгодку. — Но тем не менее, Чикаччи права.

Рико смогла выдавить из себя лишь удручённый вздох, как бы показывая, что она прекрасно понимает это. Встав из-за стола, девушка стала помогать развешивать костюмы из коробок, однако её голову не покидала одна единственная мысль.

« _Я до боли простая девушка из Токио. Нормальный монстр Рико-пи. А она… невероятна во всём. Какое я имею право любить её?_ »

*******

13 февраля.

Эту дату показал телефон Рико утром. Приближалось 14 число, и это пугало девушку. День Святого Валентина, да? Конкурс между ученицами старшей Уранохоши. Слишком много всего в один день. Сейчас же, проходя мимо спортивного зала, Рико услышала чрезвычайно знакомый голос:

— Гото-сан, давай чутка левее! Вот так! Да, теперь отлично!

« _Ватанабе-сан как обычно помогает всем с организацией, хоть её и освободили от этого. — улыбнулась Рико. — До чего же она упряма._ »

— Ватанабе-сенпай, осторожнее!

Послышался грохот и глухой стук о лакированный пол. Рико забежала в помещение, словно внутри неё что-то переключилось. Там она заметила Ватанабе, лежащую под упавшей стремянкой и под, наверное, ранее упомянутой Гото-сан. А если она поранилась? А если она что-нибудь сломала себе? О господи, все эти раздумья начали заполнять голову несчастной второгодки, и её охватил небывалый страх, поэтому он сию же минуту побежала к месту событий.

— Что у вас здесь происходит?! — прокричала Рико, подбегая к уже окружившим Ватанабе первогодкам.

— Гото-сан не удержалась на лестнице и упала прямо на Ватанабе-сенпай! Сакураучи-сан, — « _И вы всегда на «сенпай» обращаетесь **только** к Ватанабе-сан?_» — вы не поможете нам?

Вновь грохот и некое шипение. Распихнув толпу, Рико увидела, что пепельноволосая девушка выкарабкалась из плена металла и шипела от боли, хватаясь за голову. Похоже, основной удар пришёлся по котелку одноклассницы. М-да, неприятное зрелище. Рико подошла к девушке и помогла той встать.

— Ты в порядке, Ватанабе-сан? — спросила Рико со слегка испуганной интонацией. — Не нужно к медсестре?

— Не-не-не, всё нормально! — И вновь эта чёртова улыбка во все 32 зуба. — Сакураучи-сан, всё нормально, правда! Но как ты тут оказалась? Разве у Aqours сейчас не должна быть тренировка, или как вы это там называете? — Ватанабе-сан всё ещё потирала затылок, смотря прямо в медовые глаза Рико. Это начало немного смущать девушку, потому она отвела взгляд и пробормотала что-то про то, что у них сегодня выходной. — Выходной? Тогда удачно отдохнуть, Сакураучи-сан! — Девушка подмигнула своими лучезарными глазами. Кажется, что она и правда в порядке.

— Береги себя, Ватанабе-сан!

— Разумеется, Сакураучи-сан.

*******

— ♪ _Hikari ni narou mirai o terashitai Ima wa mou mayowanai~!_ ♪

Конец. Отдышка. Восторженные крики аудитории и бурные аплодисменты. Их выступление подошло к концу, а значит, можно спокойно выдохнуть и дождаться результатов. Конкурс по подобию шоу талантов — очень интересный ивент для всей старшей Уранохоши, которым заинтересовался также «местный» клуб школьных идолов. Aqours, если быть конкретнее. Пока все 8 человек кланялись, на середину сцены перекатили небольшое пианино, стоявшее на краю. Рико немного насторожилась, но она тут же пошла за остальными девушками за кулисы.

— Это было даже лучше, чем в котле у Сатаны!

— Йошико, хватит, зура. Всё заполнилось смехом, но в одночасье наступила тишина, которую породили слова ведущего:

— Следующий номер. Omoi yo Hitotsu Ni Nare, соната для фортепиано, автором которой является Сакураучи Рико-сан. Исполняет: Ватанабе Йоу-сан.

« _ВАТАНАБЕ-САН ИСПОЛНЯЕТ МОЮ СОНАТУ?!_ »

Мимо группки идолов и обескураженной Рико прошла девушка, которая, в некой степени, напоминала икемена. Её волосы были собраны в небольшой хвостик, а на руках были надеты белоснежные перчатки. На лице было спокойствие. То самое, очень знакомое. В зале наступила тишина, а Рико так и стояла с раскрытым ртом. Со сцены послышался глубокий вдох, а после и выдох. Затем, зал наполнился мелодией, исходящей из старенького дубового фортепиано. Из-за кулис было хорошо видно играющую второгодку, выражение её лица было сконцетрированным на клавишах громоздкого музыкального инструмента, а пальцы так ловко и нежно нажимали на них, что могло прийти представление, что они мягкие, как облака. Мелодия нарастала, становилась в некоторых моментах всё быстрее и быстрее. Рико положила свою правую руку на грудь — её явно впечатлила игра возлюбленной. Внимательно присмотревшись к лицу музицирующей, она по губам прочитала интересную фразу:

_«Если я ошибусь, то она и смотреть на меня не станет.»_

Кто смотреть на неё не станет? Что-то загорелось в груди Рико, но она быстро переключилась на одну забавную историю, произошедшую около месяца назад.

_— Hey~, Riko~! — Со спины к пианистке подошла Мари со своей чеширской улыбкой. — Могу ли я кое-что у тебя попросить?_

_— В зависимости от того, что именно. — Рико улыбнулась, отвлекаясь от очередного нотного листа._

_— Мне нужны ноты к «Omoi yo Hitotsu Ni Nare»._

— М-Мари…

— Ты хочешь спросить о том, о чём я подумала? — Третьегодка с ухмылкой оперлась на плечо второгодки, с таким же интересом и воодушевлением наблюдая за Ватанабе-сан. — _If it's true, then yeah._ Я попросила у тебя ноты для неё.

Шок на лице смущённой Рико — уже довольно обыденная картина за последние пару минут, так что не думается, что стоит упоминать это ещё раз.

— Н-но зачем?

— Чуть позже всё узнаешь, _darling~_.

Композиция уже подходила к своему концу, но все ( _буквально все!_ ) продолжали поддерживать сконфуженную тишину. Рой мыслей не покидал голову Рико — начать хотя бы с той, почему Ватанабе-сан выбрала это произведение? Что вообще сподвигло её сделать это?

— Большое спасибо! — проговорила в аудиторию девушка с лучезарными глазами, делая поклон. Однако, слова были заглушены овациями со стороны зрителей и некоторых участников. Некоторых, в том числе и школьных идолов. Ватанабе уже зашла за шторки сцены, устало и расслабленно вздыхая. По лицу стекали маленькие капельки пота (видимо из-за напряжения), а дыхание было тяжелым, словно она пробежала 2 марафона. У Рико просто не было слов, хотя она очень хотела похвалить и поблагодарить свою одноклассницы за столь достойное и привлекающее выступление. Её дыхание словно перехватило, когда пепельноволосая прошла мимо и пожелала удачи с конкурсом.

— Йоу-сан, это было неподражаемо! — восхищённо сказала Дайя-чан, которая всё ещё продолжала хлопать в ладоши. Ватанабе просто улыбнулась. Затем она повернулась к Рико.

— Сакураучи-сан. — начала девушка со слегка порозовевшими щеками, подходя ближе к пианистке. — Спасибо за эту песню. Она очень трогательная.

Ну вот опять, рот ромбиком, лицо цвета зрелых помидоров, а глаза истерично бегают по небольшому пространству.

— Н-нет, в-в-вовсе нет! Спасибо за то, что сыграла её, Ватанабе…-сан.

— Не смущай. — ещё шире улыбнулась Ватанабе, а после её лицо залилось краской, которое она поспешно попыталась закрыть рукой. — Можем ли мы встретиться после награждения в кабинете искусств?

« _МнЕ эТо Не СнИтСя, ПрАвДа?_ » — истерично кричала в собственной голове девушка с бордовыми волосами. Она почувствовала, что чьи-то чертовски манящие голубые глаза смотрят прямо в её обычные, ничем не примечательные медовые.

— К-к-конечно можем, к-какие проблемы?.. — попыталась как можно увереннее произнести Рико, как можно скорее отворачиваясь от главной воришки всех её мыслей. — Д-до встречи, что ли…?

— Увидимся. — отсалютировала Ватанабе, разворачиваясь к выходу в школьный коридор.

Только та скрылась в дверном проёме, как Чика-чан ухмыльнулась и подошла к Рико-чан:

— Я уже могу обдумывать программу вашей свадьбы?

— ЧИКА-ЧАН!

*******

Рико была вся на нервах, однако продолжала настырно и уверенно направляться в сторону кабинета искусств, расположенного на третьем этаже учебного заведения. Из головы всё так же не выходил тот момент, который она видела, пока её объект воздыхания была на сцене. Та беззвучная фраза, произнесённая лишь губами. _«Если я ошибусь, то она и смотреть на меня не станет.»_ Но всё-таки — что она означала? Возможно, девушка получит свой ответ после встречи, назначенной одноклассницей.

Дойдя до кабинета, Рико сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, и только после этого зашла в помещение, тишину которого разрушало присутствие Ватанабе. Она стояла лицом к открытому окну, ветерок из которого колыхал её слегка лохматые волнистые волосы.

— Ватанабе-сан? Стоявшая всё это время девушка слегка вздрогнула, когда её окликнули. Повернувшись, на её лице были неуверенность и задумчивость, которые тут же сменились на тёплую улыбку.

— Ах, Сакураучи-сан! — Ватанабе-сан зачесала рукой шею, пытаясь скрыть некое волнение. — Я рада, что ты пришла. Нам нужно многое обсудить.

— Что именно?.. — Рико заволновалась.

— Наши отношения. Вернее, — Девушки обе залились краской. — их будущее. Я хотела произвести на тебя впечатление, сыграв эту песню на фортепиано. Зачем? — Девушка начала рассматривать свою ладонь. — Знаешь, Сакураучи-сан, ты мне… нравишься с недавних пор. Хотелось бы знать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу.

«Я ВЕДЬ ПРАВДА НЕ СПЛЮ?»

— Я? — Девушка с бордовыми волосами сначала озадаченно посмотрела на Ватанабе, а после мягко улыбнулась и начала приближаться к собеседнице. — Я думаю, что… чувствую то же самое.

**_«Omoi yo Hitotsu Ni Nare.»_**

**Author's Note:**

> Omoi yo Hitotsu Ni Nare = Пусть наши чувства станут едины.  
> буду потихоньку осваиваться здесь, помимо фикбука. а может вообще скоро с фикбука уйду. :) однако, работы, которые опубликованы там до этого фика, я оставлю там.


End file.
